


Tied In Knots

by LilyAnson



Series: WLIIA 1 (Love in the Time of the Frozen Sparrow Revolution) [1]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: The story of how Brad and Greg eventually ended up together.(The prequel to Frozen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A flock of sparrows can be called a knot, flutter, host, quarrel, or crew even if several sparrow species are part of the group.

“A little birdie told me I might find you here,” a voice purred just next to Brad’s ear.

He had just enough time wince as Greg slid onto the seat across from him. Of a all the people to find him here of course it’d be Greg. Now, normally, at any other given time he’d be thrilled to see the other man. That, of course, was the problem. As they didn’t really work together that wasn’t much of an issue. The problem was that Greg would show up a few days before he had to film and stay a few days after. During that time everyone would get together and go hang out at some bar or another. 

At first Brad was fine. Just another person joining them for a few drinks. Sadly, the more he got to know Greg the harder he began to fall for the man. Brad was bi and Greg was openly gay so that wasn’t the issue. The problem was that there was no way some like Greg would ever fall for someone like him. Of course he’d flirt but that was just Greg. He always flirted with everyone. It didn’t mean anything. In fact, Greg not flirting with someone probably meant more than his flirting. It was just his nature and part of what made him Greg. 

“So what’s up, kitten?” Greg asked with wink. 

Brad started to wince again but managed to stop himself just in time. Damn, he was too sober for this. He had the vague notion that it would only be worse if he weren’t sober. If he were drunk he might not actually be able to stop himself from flirting back. Not that Greg would mind that though. Nope, not one bit. Greg would just flirt right back and Brad would fall even more head over heels for him. Then he really would be in trouble. Well, even more trouble then he was already in now. Much better not to be drunk around Greg, he finally decided.

“Just having a few beers before I head out,” he managed.

“Where are you staying tonight?” 

He didn’t honestly have an answer for that. Whenever he came in early for filming he usually had a few beers, found the nearest motel, and just stayed there. He’d picked this particular bar because, to his knowledge, none of the others frequented the place. As such he hadn’t had a chance to check what motels were nearby. Brad shrugged. 

“I’ll figure out something,” he finally replied. Placing his elbows on the table Greg leaned forward. Brad had to work to suppress a cringe at that action. He tried to ignore the memories of his mother smacking his arms whenever he forgot and did the same. 

“You don’t have somewhere you normally stay?” Greg asked sounding genuinely curious.

Brad sighed. He had to reminded himself Greg would be just as curious if he were asking any of the others. “Not really. There’s a place I stay at fairly regularly but mostly that’s because it’s near the bar I usually stop at when I come in early. Sometimes I pick a different bar and that means occasionally I end up at a different motel.” Pausing he had to force himself to stop before he ended up babbling. Damn it. He glanced back to up and realized Greg was staring at him incredulously. Brad frowned trying trying to understand what to make of his expression.

“A motel?” Greg asked flatly.

“Uh,” Brad stumbled. “Well yeah. I can’t really justify buying a place since I’ll only need it for a few days. It’s just easier to stay at a motel for a day or two.”

“No,” Greg disagreed. “It’d be easier to bunk up with one of us.”

For several moments Brad could only stare.

Rolling his eyes Greg leaned back against the seat and crossed his arms. “Seriously,” he asked. “You’re uncomfortable with sharing a trailer with another man for a few days?”

“It’s not that,” Brad tried to explain. “It’s just… I… I don’t know. It never occured to me to ask one of you guys.”

“So you’re okay with it then?”

“I, yeah, I guess. I mean, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Good. I’m going to get a drink and when we’re done here you’re going to come back with me instead of to a motel tonight.”

As Greg got up and strode towards the bar Brad froze. Finally he blinked several times attempting to process that. Finally Greg returned. Brad wasn't sure what he wanted more. It was so much easier to think when Greg _wasn't_ present but... Greg was Greg. 

Maybe he really was drunk but he could have sworn Greg had just invited him to spend the night with him. In his trailer. Alone. There was absolutely no way that could end well, Brad realized. Shit. He needed to find a way out of this. When Greg slid back into the booth, drink in hand, Brad opened his mouth to object but was cut off before he could speak.

“No objections,” Greg asserted bluntly before raising his glass. After a few seconds Greg paused and lowered his glass. “I mean, no objecting to staying with one of us. I’ll understand if you’re not comfortable staying with me. Pretty sure any of the others would be more than happy to let you bunk with them,” Greg stated, averting his eyes.

Confused, Brad tried to understand what he was missing. 

Sighing heavily Greg finally turned back to meet Brad’s eyes. “Look, I know who I am and I’m comfortable with that. I also know that not everyone else is always going to be that comfortable with it. It’s fine, okay?”

Stunned Brad could only stare. Greg seriously thought Brad wasn’t comfortable around him because he was gay? After all the time they’d spent around each other Brad would have thought Greg knew better. He couldn’t help but smile at that. “You know, for someone as smart as you are, you really can be dense sometimes,” Brad teased. “It’d be pretty hypocritical of me to have a problem with your lifestyle when I’m bi myself.” The shocked look on Greg’s face was more than worth outing himself.

“Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to just announce something like that and then not explain it,” Greg dissented. “What do you mean you’re bi?”

Brad sighed tiredly and began picking at the label on his beer. This conversation would go a lot easier if he didn’t have to look at Greg during it. “There’s not much to say. You’re gay, I’m bi. It is what it is.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything before now?”

Brad shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. “There wasn’t any reason to say anything before.”

“And there is now?”

“Kind of. I mean, you thought I was uncomfortable staying with you because… Well, you know. I just didn’t want you to think that was the reason.”

“About that,” Greg coaxed.

“It’s just that I wanted you to know I don’t have any problems with that.”

“But you still have a problem staying with me for a night,” Greg pressed.

With another slight nod Brad looked up and stopped fidgeting with the label of his beer. If he was going to do this then he owed it to his friend to meet his gaze. “It’s partially because I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Greg opened his mouth to say something but Brad raised a hand to forestall him. “I like you Greg. I don’t expect you to feel the same way but I can’t help how I feel. It’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” Well partially, Brad thought. The other reason was that if he never admitted his feelings to Greg then there was no chance of rejection.

“Just to be clear,” Greg began. “When you say you like me…”

Groaning Brad brought his hands up and scrubbed his face before dropping his hands back into his lap. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. Look, I told you I don’t expect you to feel the same. Let’s just pretend I didn’t say that, okay?”

“Why?” Greg asked, sounding honestly curious.

Of course he would be, Brad thought exasperated. That was just Greg. Greg’s insatiable curiosity and desire to learn or know almost any and everything was just one of the things Brad loved about him. Conversations with Greg were never boring or predictable. They could and did range over a various number of topics.

“Brad?”

Brad waved a hand dismissively. “It’s nothing, I was just thinking,” he finished. Finally he straightened and sat back against the seat. “I don’t have any problems with you or your sexuality. You’re nothing if not open and honest. I get that and honestly that’s one of the things I really like about you. I just prefer to take things slow. It’s just that I’ve never really been one for casual sex, you know? It’s just not my thing. I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with it though,” Brad hurriedly clarified. “I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything negative. I was just saying I prefer…” He trailed off trying to figure out how to phrase everything.

“And you don’t think I can do a serious relationship?”

Stunned, Brad found he couldn’t immediately think of a reply to that.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Brad!” Ryan called across the room.

Brad looked up from his phone and cocked an eyebrow.

“We’re all going to head out for a few drinks. You in?”

Pressing his lips together Brad tried to figure out how to politely turn down one of his best friends. As the group usually went out together on Fridays, Thursday’s had kind of become his and Greg’s default date nights. Normally he wouldn’t even be here right now except he’d been too impatient to see his boyfriend. And didn’t just being able to finally call Greg that still make him smile. 

“I don’t think I’ll make it tonight. I already kind of have something.” Brad knew it was probably way too much to ask but he could hope Ryan would let it go at that. Naturally, Ryan, being Ryan, didn’t just let it drop.

“Other plans?” he asked, scooting forward to the edge of the couch. “Like a hot date or something? You seeing someone we don’t know about?”

“Perhaps our Bradley isn’t ready to share that just yet,” Greg stated offhandedly without glancing up from the magazine he was reading. 

Frowning Brad tried to understand if there was more to that remark. After all, Greg was usually more open about things when he was seeing someone, however briefly it lasted. It was only out of respect for him that Greg hadn’t already said something about them being together. Maybe he should actually say something just so Greg didn’t have to hide it any longer?

“Greg?” he questioned.

“Whatever you want,” Greg replied easily enough, still without glancing up from the magazine.

“Are you sure though?” Brad asked skeptically.

Finally Greg looked up and inspected him for several seconds before answering. “Anything you want Bradley.”

“Bradley?” Ryan asked.

Brad winced. If he wasn’t careful then they’d guess even if he didn’t tell them. Maybe he should tell them. Fuck. 

“It is what it is Bradley,” Greg stated. “Don’t ever let anyone make you feel bad about how you feel. Okay?”

Brad shook his head. That wasn’t the problem. He honestly didn’t know how to explain it to Greg. “Mostly I just don’t know how to explain… Well, us,” he finally finished.

“Oh. Well that’s easy,” Greg announced. “Bradley and I are a couple.”

Of all the responses he expect he never expected how his friends responded. Ryan didn’t even bat an eye. Colin blinked twice but that was it. Wayne… Well Wayne took it in stride as he did everything. The complete lack of any real response was making him extremely nervous. Brad ducked his head and did his best not to start babbling. Whenever he was nervous he did tend to talk way too much.

“And?” Collin finally asked.

Brad could have kissed him. Well, metaphorically. He definitely should have had more faith in his friends. “You really don’t care that we’re dating?” he asked.

“Well yeah. Of course I care. If this interferes with our filming then of course I’m going to have a problem. Beyond that? Yeah, not so much.”

Brad couldn’t help but stare. 

Colin shook his head. “Look we all knew you were gay.” He paused. “Well bi at least,” he amended with a shrug.

“What he’s saying is why would we care?” Ryan interrupted. “It’s your life. As long as you’re happy then of course we’re happy for you. I might question your judgement though. I mean, Greg? Seriously?”

“And fuck you very much too Ryan,” Greg snarked back with a smirk.

“Not even in your wildest dreams,” Ryan shot back with a smile.

Brad watched the interplay completely at a loss for words. Suddenly he realize he should have known better. After all no one here had a problem Greg and if he didn’t misjudge things Ryan had a thing for Colin. He should have known better than to worry. Finally feeling more relaxed then he had in months Brad dropped down on the couch next to Greg. He tensed briefly and waited to see how the others would react. Ryan and Colin merely turned back to each other and began conversing once again. Brad smiled and snuggled closer to Greg. Maybe, just maybe they could make this work.


End file.
